


Best Sex In a Long Time

by SlevaOtVos



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlevaOtVos/pseuds/SlevaOtVos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones do the do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Sex In a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I pretend I can Write

Jim's Breaths came out ragged, his hands clutched desperately at the sheets. "L-leo" He moaned as the older man thrust into him methodically. The friction of their bodies rubbing against one another was alone enough to throw Jim over the edge. But this, this was so much more than enough. His back arched as bones slid his hand over Jim's cock. Their mouths found each other. Kissing Bones during sex was often awkward and hard because the doctor was forceful in it. And Jim's neck probably wasn't supposed to bend that way, but Jim liked it. They broke away once more.

Bones' free hand gripped Jim's shoulder tight enough to bruise. Profanities laced his hushed voice. Jim's hands gave out beneath him, his chest hitting the bed. With every thrust his face was pushed into the mattress. Which was not only a pretty sight, but it made the auditory sense of it all so much better. Because Jim's moans were now muffled, the louder he got the better the effect was. Bones slid his hand from Jim's shoulder to his hair and pulled lightly. He needed something to brace himself with for the racking orgasm that was soon to come.

He was almost there, a few more quick thrusts and pleasure rode over him in vicious waves. Bones' shoulders jutted forward once and his breath came out shaky as he released himself into the blonde. Jim followed suit and came shortly after, his face still pressed against the bed. Bones flipped Jim around and slowly slid out of him. "Best sex I've had in a long while", Jim corrected him "ONLY sex you've had in a while. Old man." Bones smiled and flopped down next to his lover. Pulling Jim against his chest, Bones kissed his forehead. They would sleep damn fine that night.


End file.
